My Family -- YUNJAE GS
by with hoya
Summary: hanya sebuah cerita singkat mengenai keluarga kecil Yunjae dan anak-anak mereka. YUNJAE GS :)


**MY Family **

**A short story about Yunjae's happy family**

**Disclaimer: God and themselves**

**Warning: Pendek, alur ngebut, gaje, genderswitch**

**Don't like don't read**

Sore itu begitu tenang. Hanya terdengar semilir angin musim gugur berhembus pelan, menemani aktivitas seorang yeoja cantik dengan perutnya yang tengah membuncit. Disampingnya, ada seorang anak lelaki tampan yang setia menemaninya merajut baju hangat setiap sorenya. Telinga si anak terlihat sedang mendengarkan sesuatu, _apa gerangan yang terjadi di dalam perut umma? _Begitulah pikirnya. Tak tahan karena penasaran yang begitu mengganggu pikirannya, anak itu pun bertanya.

"Umma, kenapa perut umma semakin lama semakin membesar? Bahkan tadi aku merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam perut umma seperti... umm... ada yang menedang?" Anak itu memandapati umma-nya menghentikan sejenak kegiatan merajutnya, lalu tersenyum hangat kepada putranya. Jemari lentiknya pun mengusap pelan kepala anaknya, "Changminnie sayang, perut umma membesar karena di dalam sini," ujarnya seraya megusap pelan perutnya, "...ada adik bayi."

"Adik bayi? Mengapa adik bayi bisa ada di dalam perut umma? Apakah muat?" Changmin, bocah lelaki itu, terus bertanya.

"Dulu waktu Minnie belum lahir, Minnie juga pernah tinggal di dalam perut umma kok," Jaejoong, yeoja cantik dengan doe eyes nya itu tersenyum sembari mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Mwo? Minnie kan besar, umma. Mana mungkin Minnie muat di dalam perut umma?" Jaejoong pun terkekeh. "Benar, aegya. Tapi, dulu waktu itu Minnie kan masih berupa janin, masih keciiiilll sekali. Seperti adik bayi sekarang, tentu saja muat di dalam perut umma. Nanti kalau sudah lahir, baru akan bertambah besar seperti Minnie sekarang," Changmin mengganggukan kepalanya lucu, tanda bahwa ia paham sekarang.

"Nanti, kalau adik bayi sudah lahir, Minnie harus jadi oppa yang baik, ne?" Changmin menganggukan kepalanya kembali. "Tapi umma, memangnya adik Minnie yeoja? Kapan ia akan lahir?"

"Ne, adik Minnie yeoja. Bulan depan, sayang. Karena adikmu akan lahir saat pertengahan musim dingin, makanya umma membuatkan baju-baju hangat untuk adikmu," ujar Jaejoong sambil mengangkat sebuat sweater dan sepasang sarung tangan bayi hasil rajutannya.

"Uwaaaahh, lucu sekali, umma! Warnanya pink, hihihi," Changmin terkikik geli. "Ne, tentu saja Minnie-ah, kan adikmu yeoja. Makanya umma membuatkan banyak baju berwarna pink untuknya,"

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria tampan berjas hitam datang menghampiri mereka sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi teh dan kue-kue kecil untuk mereka nikmati. Lelaki itu pun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kanan Jaejoong, mengecup singkat bibir merah delima Jaejoong, lalu meletakkan bawaannya di meja yang tersedia di depan mereka. "Yah, Yunbear! Lagi-lagi kau menciumku di depan Minnie!" Jaejoong memukul kecil pundak Yunho, suaminya yang baru pulang dari kantor. "Tumben hari ini kau pulang cepat, Yun?"

"Aku rindu pada istri dan anakku, makanya aku pulang cepat," Yunho terkekeh, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada perut Jaejoong. "Bagaimana kabar putri kecil appa hari ini? Tidak mengganggu umma, kan?" ucapnya sambil mencium perut Jaejoong. "Hari ini aegya menyapa oppa-nya, Yun," Jaejoong melirik Changmin yang sedari tadi diam saja karena sedang asyik mencomoti kue-kue yang yang tadi dibawakan oleh Yunho. "Dia menendang ketika Changmin menempelkan telinganya di perutku, Yun,"

"Yah, sepertinya baby sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu oppa-nya, eoh? Tidak terasa sebentar lagi baby akan lahir," Yunho tersenyum lembut. "Kuharap dengan lahirnya baby, keluarga kita akan semakin terasa lengkap dan bahagia," lanjutnya.

"Aku juga berharap demikian, Yun," Jaejoong balas tersenyum, lalu mengambil cangkir teh nya dan mengisinya, lalu menghirup isinya sedikit. "Mau kita beri nama siapa baby kita, Yunnie?"

"Hmmm... aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama. Bagaimana kalau kita namakan baby Jiyool? Jung Jiyool."

"Ide yang bagus, Yunnie. Jiyool-ah, cepatlah lahir, baby. Umma tidak sabar ingin segera menggendongmu," Jaejoong mengusap kembali perutnya dengan sayang. "Omona, Yun! Dia menendang! Dia pasti menyukai namanya Yun," Jaejoong berubah antusias.

"Tentu saja, Boo," Jawab Yunho sambil menuangkan secangkir teh hangat untuk Changmin. "Changminnie, kau senang tidak sebentar lagi akan menjadi oppa, eum?" Tanya Yunho sambil menyodorkan cangkir teh yang tadi diisinya. "Senang sekali, appa," jawab Changmin dengan senyum lima jarinya. "Kalau Jiyool sudah lahir, Changmin harus berjanji pada appa untuk menjaga dan menyayangi Jiyool, ne?"

"Ne, appa! Changminnie janji, kalau Jiyool sudah lahir, Minnie akan mengajak Jiyool bermain bersama, kalau ada yang berani menggangu Yoolie, akan Minnie hukum!" Ooo, Changmin sudah membulatkan tekadnya rupanya.

"Sepertimu dulu, Yun. Posesif, selalu marah jika ada anak laki-laki lain yang mendekatiku, sampai-sampai aku tidak punya teman lelaki." Jaejoong menyikut pelan lengan Yunho. Yang disikut hanya terkekeh kecil, "Aku tidak posesif Boo, aku hanya melindungi dirimu dari tatapan-tatapan lapar namja lain," lalu Yunho merangkul bahu Jaejoong, "Kajja kita masuk ke dalam, langit sudah mulai gelap,"

Keluarga kecil Jung Yunho berawal dari kisah cinta sedari kecil antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho yang notabene 2 tahun lebih tua daripada Jaejoong, adalah anak dari teman kuliah Hangeng dan Heechul, orangtua Jaejoong sekaligus tetangganya. Karena hubungan antara 2 keluarga yang begitu dekat, Yunho dan Jaejoong memanggil orangtua Yunho dengan sebutan Siwon daddy dan Kibum mommy. Sedangkan mereka memanggil orangtua Jaejoong dengan sebutan Han appa dan Chullie umma. Saat Heechul tengah mengandung Jaejoong, Yunho lah yang setiap hari menanyakan kapan Jaejoong akan lahir. Ketika Jaejoong lahir dan beranjak besar, Yunho juga lah yang selalu menjaga dan melindungi Jaejoong dari anak-anak nakal yang sering mengganggu Jaejoong. Karena terbiasa melindungi Jaejoong, muncullah sikap posesif Yunho. Yunho selalu beranggapan bahwa Jaejoong adalah miliknya, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengusik miliknya kalau tidak mau berurusan dengan Jung Yunho, sang ketua klub aikido semasa SMP dan SMA.

Saking posesifnya seorang Jung Yunho, sampai-sampai setiap kali ada anak lelaki yang ingin mendekati Jaejoong, akan mendapat tatapan tajam gratis dari sang beruang. Hal itu terus berlanjut sampai pada suatu ketika, Jaejoong merasa jengah dengan kelakuan Yunho. Akhirnya Yunho pun mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jaejoong, dan dibuatlah Changmin pada hari itu juga. Ketika keluarga Jung dan Kim mengetahui kehamilan Jaejoong, mereka pun sepakat untuk langsung mengadakan pernikahan antara Jaejoong dan Yunho. Saat Changmin lahir, mereka begitu bahagia. Dan sekarang,kebahagiaan mereka akan semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran Jiyool diantara mereka. :)

END


End file.
